The invention is directed to a foil bag with a handle. According to known practice, products such as baby diapers can be packed in foil bags provided with a handle for carrying. The handle is punched from a head portion of the foil bag which has been separately welded into a flat shape. While the foil bag is provided as a side-folds bag and can be widened to provide a large-volume filling chamber, the head portion, limited by two transverse seam welds, is flat. Due to the head portion, a considerable length of the foil hose is consumed for the handle so that, with each bag, a large part of the foil hose length cannot be used for packing space. Accordingly, foil consumption is undesirably high.
Further, foil bags are known which have handles welded thereto. Such foil bags are either open shopping bags, with both of their side walls having a handle of their own, or closed foil bags having a rigid handle. It is a disadvantage of rigid handles that the foil bags, while passing through a bag producing machine or a printing machine, cannot be guided around the rollers so that manufacture of such bags is difficult. Normally, these bags can be handled only as individual bags and not as a coherent bag line adpated to be wound up for forming a bag roll.
In a bag line of filled foil bags known from French Patent application 2,480,243, the bag material, consisting of two walls, has a third ply welded thereon. The third ply is punched out for forming a hanger or suspension flap. Remaining portions of this third foil ply are arranged at both sides of the bag, namely along the top seam and the bottom seam. For hanging up the bag, the hanger flap is bent by 180.degree., thus projecting beyond the top seam of the bag. In this known bag, a continuous foil sheet is required for producing the hanger flap, involving high material consumption.
In a foil bag disclosed by German Gebrauchsmuster G 85,07,919, two handle portions are welded to the side walls. These handle portions are bent backwards, and after filling the bag, they are set into an upright position and thus are combined into a handle. In this bag, there is a risk that the bag material will tear apart at the weld connections to the handle portions.